


Amusing the Shadows

by Terond76



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Country & Western, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The country has its way of working into even the coldest of hearts. Edward, owner of one of largest farms in Reseembool, is faced with the task of helping Winry Houser, a city girl who crossed his path. What happens when both realize they are not that different? Also, when they are forced to room together for the weekend. EdWin, AU prompt, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T-may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other stuff, but I came across this prompt the other day and couldn't help but write it since I grew up in the country somewhat. This is going to be another couple parter since I usually go too overboard with some stories. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine person A is a farmer. A rides horses, plows fields, and raises cattle. Person B is a total city slicker. Person B is on the way to a family member's house when their car breaks down in the country. Person A helps them out. Person A offers to cook lunch for Person B because B is hungry and there aren't any nearby restaurants. B meets A's horses on the way to the ranch house. B eats farm fresh foods for the first time, and A is totally infatuated with B. What happens next is up to you.
> 
> Bonus: Person B's car can't be repaired until the next day and there aren't any nearby hotels.

Sometimes I wished that the weather would let up for just one day, one goddamn day. It was sweltering outside as I slammed my sledgehammer harshly against into a wooden post with a thwacking noise and a rush of wind. My muscles ached from exerting so much force on that last drive that I had to sit down on the side of the dirt road. I heaved hard and I could feel my lungs burning with each intake of breath. The wind wasn't blowing as hardly today so the corn fields stood stationary protecting his farm from debris.

I shifted my eyes a few feet over to check up on my horse. He contently feasted on the grass below him, and I could swear he had a damn smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just snorted air through his nose viciously.

"Don't you back talk me, Nicky." I mumbled as I lifted myself off of the ground, and I secured the hammer to the side of his saddle before I forgot it on the side of the driveway. I grasped the wooden pole I just drilled into the ground and gave it a few hard shakes to check its stability. I nodded at my handiwork and was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about the cows escaping for awhile. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and made my way over to Nicky. He was spooked for a second when I came into his line of vision but I shushed him while petting his blonde fur. He was heavenly to the touch since I meticlously groomed him daily, and he didn't even smell like a barn since he roamed freely in the corral except when the weather was in poor condition. He nudged me with his nose in a loving manner before returning back to his grass.

"Alright, bud, we still have to check a few other posts." I mumbled as I lifted one of my feet into the stirrups. I swung my leg clumsily onto the other side of Nicky, and snatched the reigns that dangled to the side.

"Move along, Nicky!" I exclaimed as I kicked his side softly, and he protested nosily before galloping down the roadway. The wind picked up and blew against my sweaty body as we cantered down the road to the edge of my property. I exhaled happily as I closed my eyes trusting Nicky to stop at the bottom of the trail.

"Goddammit! Piece of shit junker!"

My eyes flew open immediately at the high pitched wail of a woman. I located where the noise was coming from, and I could see a car a bit off in the distance. It was parked off to the side of the main road, and it seemed the young woman was beating her car to a pulp with a wrench. I snapped into action, and rushed Nicky to increase speed.

She turned around once she heard the thundering of Nicky's hooves, and she took a defensive stance with the wrench ready to come down on any attackers. The wind blew her hair all over the place making her looking more disheveled than she acted. Her face was read with anger, and I could see she had tied her dress shirt around her waist. She wore a thin tank top, but it was wet with sweat. Her azure eyes wildly scanned my being as she analyzed me. I smirked at her, and I had to admit she was quite beautiful standing there all discombobulated.

"Having some car trouble, ma'am?" I questioned with a comforting smile making sure to show all my teeth.

"No shit, numnuts! I'm going to be fucking late for dinner with my grandmother. Why the hell does she have to live in the middle of goddamn nowhere?!" She screeched, and then proceeded to slam her foot into the side of her car. Man, did she have a mouth for a pretty girl.

"Well, I can take a look at it if you want." I offered as I slid off of Nicky, and proceeded to tie him up on one of my fence posts.

"I already know what's wrong, the water pump blew because my hus—mechanic told me it was going to go soon." She stated rudely, and went back to tinkering under the hood obliviously. I came up beside her and peeked inside to see all kinds of radiator fluid every where and the steam spilling from the engine slightly burned my eyes.

"Well, I can call you a tow."

"I can't afford a tow!"

I exhaled angrily, and put my hands on my hips. "You know, you could stand to be a little nicer. Lots of folks around here wouldn't even bother to help you, lady."

"Excuse me?" She whipped around to face me, and her wrench thudded against my chest in a warning manner.

"All I am saying is that you could stand to be a bit nicer. I can take you up to my place. I have a phone and truck. We can go out and get you the part, and then we should be good." I explained with my hands up in defeat.

"Where is the closest chop shop? I'm sure I can walk." She mumbled whilst turning around.

"It's about twenty-three miles into the next town." I answered with a slight smirk on my face. I knew that was going to rile her up. She growled and pushed past me to get around to the drive side of her vehicle. She tossed her tools in before snatching a her purse and a backpack stuffed with god knows what. She situated herself and locked the car before she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed, and this isn't helping. Let me introduce myself—I'm Winry Houser. It's a pleasure to meet you." She finally calmed down, and stuck her hand out to shake mine. I grabbed her own, and marveled at how soft they actually were. Her nails were glossy with a clear coat of paint on them, and I slyly checked out her ring finger. An old tan line remained on it, and contrasted with the tan of her skin. I returned her smile and threw my thumb towards my chest.

"I'm Edward Elric, the pleasure is really mine." I responded, and retracted my hand.

"So you have a vehicle?"

I nodded and untied Nicky's reigns from the post. "My truck is back at the house. We can take Nicky back to there, and then I can take you to the tool store."

Her eyes widened as she stared worriedly at my horse. She clammed up as she pointed towards him with shaky hands. "You mean we have to ride the horse back?"

"Yes, ma'am, unless you want to walk all the way up the driveway. It's almost a mile long." I explained as I lead Nicky towards her. She sort of backed up a bit, and rubbed her hands nervously. "Have you ever been on a horse before?"

"When I was little, but I can't very well ride one now!" She exclaimed. I halted Nicky's movements, and made my way over to her. I grasped her hand forcefully, and pulled her towards the gentle giant. I took her hand and let her pet his head with the tips of her fingers. She seemed to calm down a little bit once she realized he was just a big oaf who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"He's a big old baby. You can just ride bitch as I control him." I snickered as she threaded her fidgety fingers through his short hairs. She threw me a displeased look as I left her side to climb aboard Nicky. She observed my action, and I could almost see the cogs rolling in her mind to memorize the motion. I scooted closer to the front of the saddle, and extended my hand towards her.

"Foot in the stirrup, and then swing your right leg out." I instructed. She nodded reluctantly as I yanked her up when she was ready to jump on. She did it flawlessly, and I could feel her exhale the breath she had been holding against my neck. She smelled of lilacs and almost like bleach, but it was nice-she was clean. It was something I wasn't as accustomed to anymore.

"If you want you can wrap your arms around my waist." I called back at her as I ordered Nicky to move.

"That's quite presumptuous, Mr. Elric!" She retorted with sass in her voice. I chuckled as I craned my neck to grin at her.

"I mean you might fall off if you don't."

"Oh," She said quietly. Soon enough her arms snaked their way around my waist and grasped my loose shirt. I wanted to laugh at her antics badly, but I didn't want to scare her any further. I could feel her arms shaking around me as the horse moved fluidly towards my house. However she was kind of endearing when she was angry. I didn't want to max Nicky out at top speed with a newbie riding with me so I kept him at a slow canter.

"So, if I may ask, where are you from?" I said after a few moments of silence. I knew she wasn't from anywhere near here, she had to be just coming for a visit.

"I'm from Central City." She chimed over the wind.

"So, you're a city girl, huh? It's rare to see your kind come all the way out here."

"Hey! For your information I lived in Rush Valley for three years!"

I scoffed at her words loudly. "Those kids over there don't know what rural is."

"How would you know? I bet you've never left this boonie town."

"Look at you making assumptions about people you barely know." I joked back at her, and that shut her up for the rest of the ride to the house. Once we arrived to my home I jumped off Nicky, and landed on the dirt with some of it kicking up in my face. I sputtered and snatched the rag out of my back pocket to wipe the debris from my face. I helped Winry off easily, and she thanked me as she admired my home. It was a bit bigger than I needed, but it was passed through the family for years. It was two stories, painted white with a emerald roof that glinted off of the sun.

"I like your house, it seems very homey." She chided with a smirk. I returned her smile as I led Nicky into his corral. Once I freed him from the confines of his saddle and bridle he took off into the fields after I gave him a firm smack to his hind quarters. I caught up to Winry, and pointed over to my beat up Dodge truck.

"I can take you up to the shop, but I should call ahead to see if they have the parts."

She agreed, and I let her into my house without delay. The telephone was in the kitchen so I told her to make herself at home, and grab whatever she wanted to drink as I made the call. I dialed in the number for the part store, and it rang a few times before someone answered.

"Serving the community for over eighty years, this is Havoc's, your general store. How can I assist you?" The voice rang out.

"Hey, Jean! It's Ed."

"What's up, kid? Need some more bullets for the hunting season?" Jean responded with a laugh. I dismissed his question, and asked him about the part for Winry's car. He told me he would be right back to the phone, and I could hear the distant roll of his wheelchair as he went off for the part. I felt sort of bad making him wheel around his store to find it, but he was used to it with being the closest store in this region. Jean and I have known each other for almost a decade since I frequented the store often even as a child I my mother would send me on horseback to the place. He was a witty man with charm that could woo any lady. I immediately grew weary of taking Winry there because Jean had stolen girlfriend time and time again from me.

Wait, why do I even care? She's going to be gone this afternoon once I fix her vehicle. I sneaked a glance at her, and she was fumbling around with her cellphone, holding it up to try and receive any kind of service. I covered the receiver with my hand, and leaned towards her.

"You ain't going to get any service out her, ma'am." I said in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to call me, ma'am. You can just call me, Winry." She responded curtly as I heard Jean clamber over to the phone.

"Hey, kid. I don't have the part in stock, but I can order it."

"Well, how long would that take?"

"It could take a day or the weekend. Who knows, is it urgent?"

"The part isn't for me. A girl was stranded in front of my place and she needs it."

"Oh, Ed my boy, it might take the whole weekend then."

"Don't fuck with me Jean. Are there any other stores nearby that have it?" I hushed him harshly.

"I thought of that too. Seems like that model is hard to come by since that car was made almost twenty years ago."

I groaned and rubbed my temple softly. "Alright, just call me when you get it in and I'll come get it."

"See you later, Cowboy Cassanova."

And with that I slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's wrong, Mr. Elric?"

"You can call me, Ed. I mean, it's only fair, Winry."

"What? No, Mr. Elric was my father speech?" She giggled as she took a sip out of the water bottle she procured from the refrigerator.

"Actually, no. My father's name was Mr. Hohenheim." I responded as I then decided to grab myself a drink. I snatched a cold beer from the door of the refrigerator, and used the counter to pop the top off. She jumped at the booming of my fist colliding with the table. I instantly apologized, and then I took a few healthy gulps before exclaiming in content.

"So, what about my water pump?"

"Oh, yeah! No stores around here have it in stock so my buddy down at the general store is going to order it. However it may take a few days."

"Are you serious?" She retorted with her face scrunching up in distaste. I shrugged slightly as I took another sip from my drink.

"How far is your grandmother's from here?"

"It's still like another two hour drive. I didn't realize Reseembool was so large."

"So would you like me to take you to a hotel in the main town forty five minutes down?" I mused.

"Uh, I actually can't afford a hotel. I was hoping to get to my grandmother's because I put my last dime into that gas tank. All I have is emergency money which is going towards that water pump." She explained with a worried tone.

"Well, can your grandmother pick you up?"

"She doesn't drive. She's ninety-four years old and barely gets around with her cane."

"Just ask, Winry."

"What do you mean?"

"Ed, can I stay here?" I squealed in a voice much too high. "Why, yes, Winry you can stay here until my gifted hands fix your clunker of a car." I stuck my tongue out at her and raised my eyebrows in a playful action. She smacked the side of my arm with an embarrassed giggle.

"Is that alright? I don't want to be imposing."

I waved my hands in front of me nervously. "No, no. It would actually be nice to have some company. I haven't really socialized with anybody in a very long time."

"Thank you, Ed. You are forever in my debt."

"It's no problem, just some southern hospitality. Now! I am starving, would you like for me to whip us something up?" I exclaimed whilst rubbing my sore hands.

Her stomach growled at just the perfect time, and her hands flew down to her stomach. She blushed furiously at the noise, and nodded with a tilt of her head.


	2. Part II

The food sizzled as I pan seared some chicken mixed with veggies straight out of my garden. I spent about twenty minutes preparing the food before I got down to cooking it. Cooking was something that I had taken a liking too ever since I started living in the house alone. It was comforting even when it was only a meal for one. All the windows were open on this hot day, and I had the urge to take off my shirt since it felt even hotter with all the cooking. However I didn't want to make my guest uncomfortable. Currently she was in the corner of the kitchen arguing with her grandmother on the house phone about something.

"I know, Grannie, but there is nothing I can do. I'm stuck here. I can't take a cab out there to come all the way back tomorrow or Sunday. Edward is going to fix it for me tomorrow, and then I can make my way back." I smiled at a bit at her words. At least she wasn't rushing to get out of here. I was kind of glad to have company because it has been a few years since I really associated with anyone.

"Elric? Why do you ask?" She questioned her grandmother on the phone while looking at me. I threw her a small smile before turning back to the food.

"Well, he's been nothing but a gentleman so far. I'll be fine, Grannie." She said in a stern tone before wishing her grandmother goodbye, and then returning to the island. I had offered her a beer before I start cooking, and she pulled on it for a few seconds before finishing it. I was on my second at the moment, and my body craved a cigarette with all the drinking. My hand left the handle of the pan to reach on top of the high cupboard, I felt around before my fingers grazed the edge of my pack of cigarettes. I snatched the pack, and stuck one of the menthol sticks into my mouth. I leaned down to the burner, and used the flame to ignite my cigarette. I balanced it between my lips and inhaled every so often as I stirred the simmering food.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Hmm?" I turned with the pan in my hand as I began shaking it to stir up all the juices.

"Can I bum one?" She questioned as she motioned towards the pack of cigarettes on the counter. I nodded and was actually surprised she could handle a smoke, and turned back around to start plating the food. I gave myself a heaping serving and arranged Winry's evenly. I took one last drag on my own cigarette, and then tossed it into the sink to extinguish. I set the plates aside to cool, and cleaned the counter space a bit for our meal. I cleared the beer bottles, and placed two more on the counter for us to drink.

I observed Winry as she let the smoke trail out of her nose. I didn't really have time to get a good look at her before, but now I could say she was probably the prettiest girl to cross my path in awhile. She was tan, but not overly so that it made her look like a leather chair. Her physique was lean, and I could tell she was packing some serious muscles by the look of her arms. She had a couple bruises littering her arms and on her neck. I desperately wanted to ask about it, but I knew it wasn't my place. Her breath was ragged as she pondered something—something that she was running away from. Something that stranded her here fortunately in my favor. She seemed to be thinking off into space, and she didn't realize that her cigarette was burning to a crisp. I reached over to take the cigarette from her fingertips. She was startled by the contact, and I just smiled at her.

"Don't want you to burn those fingers of yours."

"Thanks, Ed. Is lunch finished?" She asked.

I nodded as I turned on the stool to grasp both plates. I set the heavier one down in front of me, and slid the proportional one towards her. She thanked me quietly and began to dig in.

"Oh my god, Ed. This is amazing!"

"Thank you." I chuckled whilst pushing my food around.

"I should buy fresh food more often, this just doesn't compare to store bought vegetables." She said with a fork waving in the air. She continued to stuff her face with her lunch as I slowly ate mine. I was more enamored watching her eat and actually having a genuine smile on her face. She had small lips that encased a perfect set of teeth. It kind of made me jealous since I had a few crooked teeth that were a bit stained from years of coffee, tobacco, and getting knocked in the mouth more than once. Thinking about that turned my face into a frown as I stuck the last bit of chicken in my mouth.

"So, tell me more about yourself Farmer Ed." Winry mused after she swallowed a helping of chicken. I shifted my eyes nervously before setting down my fork, and grabbing my beer.

"Well, I grew up here my whole life except when I traveled around Amestris somewhat in my early twenties. I inherited it from my mother when she passed away while I was away, and now I just grow crops for the people here. I make shipments out to grocery stores and what not. I raise cattle too, but for their meat. I won't milk them, milk is just the nastiest substance on Earth!" I explained in a rushed voice just to sum up my dull life.

"What? Milk is good for you! It's amazing especially when it's ice cream." She argued.

"Excuse me, Winry, but milk is the worst."

"Maybe that's why you're so short!" She joked. My face puffed out in anger, and I squinted my eyes in a threatening manner.

"I am not short. I am six foot and one inch, ma'am."

"Yeah, and I'm the President." She scoffed as she stood to put her plate in the sink. I hurriedly stood up, and came up behind her to put my own plate in the sink. I placed my hand on the small of her back carefully.

"Hey, don't worry. I got those." I told her with a smile. She moved away from the contact with a side step, and rubbed her knuckles nervously.

"I can dry them after you wash?" She offered. I dismissed her offer with a hand, and turned around. I braced my arms against the counter and laughed quietly.

"We don't have to do the dishes right away. They can sit and soak for a bit. Do you want to see the rest of the farm?" I said lamely with a shrug, she nodded happily and took off to put her shoes back on. I didn't know what else to show her since she was probably used to being entertained by the city life. Thumping clubs, fancy restaurants, and sophisticated men. But maybe I just had something that would blow her mind.

I slipped off my dress shirt just to leave myself in my ebony wife-beater because I just couldn't stand the heat anymore. I fixed my ponytail as I snatched another six pack from the refrigerator to take with us. I rounded the island to step into the front foyer to see her lacing up her combat boots. I shook the six pack at her with a waggle of my eyebrows and she just giggled cutely.

"Trying to get me drunk, Mr. Elric?"

"Not at all. These are all for me." I chided as I led her through the back door to the porch. She gasped once we arrived outside. I took the time to admire her once again. She was observing the grassy plains in my backyard and the sun slowly making it's way to the horizon. The skies were orange with a hint of purple, I knew there was a storm coming from the color of the sky and the leaves were over turned sadly. She looked absolutely breath taking just standing there with the wind brushing against her gently and the deep dimples forming with her smile. Man, I had to get myself together. She was going to be leaving this weekend, and I just met her. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Ed?"

"What?" I answered with a higher voice when she startled me out of my daydream.

"You all right? You seemed a bit spaced out for a second."

"Uh, uh—I just wanted to say you look—uh—very beautiful out here. It's kind of like you belong out here in the boonies." I muttered out while scratching the back of my head anxiously.

She blushed redder than my sunburn as she hid her smile behind a closed fist. "Thanks, Ed."

"I just wanted you to know that." I responded as I motioned for her to walk down the stairs. We walked in silence for a little bit until I started pointing out the different crops that I tended to and some of the cows. We stopped to meet all of the animals, but I made sure to steer clear of the chickens—they could get a bit moody when disturbed.

As we entered the woodland path I sucked down the last of my three beers, and then tossed the bottle far off into the woods. I waited until I heard the crashing of the glass to chuckle quietly to myself. I was a bit tipsy at this point almost having two six packs to myself. I could feel my face was flushed and I felt a bit woozy as I walked a bit crooked.

"Where are we going, Ed? Please tell me this isn't where you're going to bury my body." She said with an exaggerated wave of her hand. Her beer bottle almost flew right out, but she righted her balance before taking a swig.

"No, no. I wouldn't bury you on my own property." I said with a nudge of my elbow. She whipped her head towards me, and I shook my hands immediately at her. "It was just a joke, I swear I won't hurt you."

"I know. I am just a bit on edge is all."

"Why is that?" I questioned as we came to a dip in the trail. I skidded down, and then held my hand out for her. She took my hand and jumped down to my level. She tripped along the way which caused her to slam right into my body. My arms wrapped around her waist as I protected her from slipping in the mud. She craned her neck to look up at me, and then buried her head in my chest.

"Sorry, for falling into you." She said as she put her hands on my chest. She pushed away slightly to stand on her own. I bowed to her in a tiny gesture as I tossed my head in the direction we were heading.

"C'mon there is a river up ahead. I have a bench up there where you can finish your drink." I explained. We maybe walked another five-hundred feet before we came up to the clearing in the brush. I held back some branches to let her through, and I once again her the telltale gasp of amazement.

I pushed past the straggler branches, and crossed my arms to observe her. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the river, and crouched down to let her fingers drag across the top of the river. She dabbed the back of her neck with the cool liquid, and then stood up to face me.

"This place just keeps surprising me. You live in a paradise, Ed." She exclaimed before she took a seat on the rickety bench. I had been meaning to fix it this past year, but I was just so tied up with the crops. I took the spot next to her, and extended my arm across the back of the bench. I noticed that she shifted a bit uncomfortably so I retracted my arm, and put it back against my side.

"So, you said before that you were on edge. What are you running from Winry?" I blurted out. She glared at me with a side glance before sighing.

"How'd you know?"

I sucked air between my teeth as I grabbed the last bottle of beer, and cracked it open. I took a swig before turning to look at her. "You have barely any money, you were driving a car that was on it's last leg, and you haven't really told me much about yourself."

Winry fiddled with the beer bottle, and actually was starting to rip away the label. She picked a certain piece off, and then tossed it to the ground.

"You don't have to tell me. I just want to know if you're in any danger or a fugitive. I don't really want the cops banging at my door at three in the morning." I chuckled as I rested my hand on her busy ones.

"No, just trying to get to my grandmother's. I—uh am running from someone however."

She peaked my interested immediately, and kind of surprised me when she clutched my hand. She ran her thumb over one of the bumpy scars before releasing it. "My husband, well, ex-husband has been harassing me back in Central. He starting getting really threatening after the spilt so I decided to come out here and help my grandmother for a bit until Pitt backs off."

"Can I ask you something without you getting angry with me?" I timidly questioned.

"Yeah, Edward, you're entitled to since I am a stranger in your home."

"Did he make those bruises on your arms and neck?"

Silence. It was too long of silence. I could hear all the crickets over the roar of the river. Her breathing was once again ragged. I slid my arm back around to her shoulders and pulled her into my side. I could feel her hair tickling my side as it was blown against me.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on. Like you said, you're just a stranger hopefully not for long though. But if he comes looking for you I will show him how a real man acts. Men don't bully women for sport. I'm sorry that you went through that." I spoke easily but I could feel the anger rising within me.

How dare a man lay his hands on someone so breath taking? This fuckin' guy was going to get an earful and a fist to the mug if he came around here. I let my hands run through her tresses, and then I rested my chin on her head. I closed my eyes just enjoying the tender moment. It was something that I hadn't had in awhile, or really at all with a woman.

"Thanks, Ed."

"For what?" She whispered into my collar bone.

"Everything. It's kind of nice to be treated nicely for once. I forgot what that feels like."

"Nobody should ever have to say something like that." I responded sternly. After we sat there for a little bit just enjoying each other's company, but the revere was broken by the clap of thunder. I felt her fingers tighten their grip on my shirt as I saw the clouds rolling in from a distance.

"Winry, we better get moving before we get caught in the storm." I commented as I stood up. Her worried eyes looked out into the horizon. She seemed like she was frozen in the spot, and I grabbed her shoulder to turn around.

"The storm is coming. I don't like storms."

"Winry, we got to go now." I said sternly as I looked her right in the eyes. She nodded fiercely as she followed me back onto the trail. However the weather could not wait anymore, and soon we were sprinting back home in the pouring rain. As we sloshed in the mud back I heard a cry of pain, and I whipped around to see her flat on the ground. I rushed over to her, and took her hands in my own to lift her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." She said over the pounding of the rain. I didn't take time to think before I hoisted her up in my arms. She clung to my neck as I haphazardly ran through the gusts of wind to the warmth of my home.


	3. Part III

The door ricocheted off the wall as I slammed my shoulder into it. I kicked it closed with the bottom of my foot before making my way to put her on the couch. She hissed in pain as I hoisted her leg up onto the coffee table. Her ankle was swelling and red with pain. I let my fingers graze the oncoming bruise before glancing up at her.

"You'll be fine, Winry. I'll get you some ice and a change of clothes." I told her as I stood. I could hear the sloshing of my clothes as I hiked up my stairs in hurry. I ripped off my wife-beater and tossed it to some unknown location as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants to pull on. After I put on my grey sweats I pulled one of my t-shirts out of the drawer along with a pair of gym shorts. I trotted down the stairs to see her fiddling with the lamp on the side table while cussing up a storm stronger than the one raging outside.

"It won't turn on, Ed."

"Oh, yeah, when it rains crazy like this the power goes out. I can get use some candles while you change." I said with a light smile. She nodded, and tried to stand up with her painful ankle. I heard her groan in pain, and I immediately rushed to her.

"I'm fine, Ed. I've had worse."

"Okay. You can grab some ice if you want out of the freezer if it gets too bad." I mumbled before returning back up the stairs. I rummaged through an old chest, it creaked when I opened it and I swear dust flew from inside. I grabbed an armful of candles as I made my way down the stairs. A rumble of thunder actually threw off my balance as I left the last step. The lightning danced across the sky outside and the thunder loomed over this old house. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sight of the lightning before returning to the living room.

"Winry? You all right?" I called out after lighting the candles. The room illuminated with an orange glow before I took a seat down on the couch. I groaned out in relaxation and rubbed my eyes. Once I opened them however I never wanted to close them again.

Winry came around the corner with her hair up all out of her face in a messy bun and donned in my clothing. The shorts were baggy and came down to past her knees—almost like a dress. The shirt however wasn't as baggy, but still didn't fit right. She looked amazing in my clothes and a bit of man pride blossomed within me seeing her like that.

"Uh—I,"

"Thanks for the clothes, Ed. I hung mine up on the towel rod in the bathroom if that's fine?"

"Uh, yeah! It's totally fine. Is your ankle okay?" I questioned with a stutter as she flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a twist. I'm a nurse so I think I can handle it." She said with a small giggle and a wave of her hand.

"So, you're a nurse?"

"Yeah, I'm an ER nurse. So trust me, I've seen worse." She explained. I nodded and crossed my arms. I sneaked a glance at her, and caught her staring at my chest. I glanced down and I realized what she was staring at. My chest and abdomen was littered with scars from over the past years, but most notably the crimson blotch on my left side. I usually tried to hide them, but it was just too damn humid to put another shirt on. I sighed while rubbing the growing stubble on my face.

"You can ask. I mean I asked you about your bruises." I said to her once she averted her eyes from my face.

"I don't want to pry in your life."

I scoffed, and decided to volunteer the information anyway.

"It was during a fire. My brother and mother were in the barn when lightning struck and caught the building on fire. I tried so hard to get them both out, but I only could get my mother. The building collapsed on me when I went back in, but I managed to get out somehow." I explained with clenched teeth and my eyes toward the back window—where the barn used to be. There was nothing, but blackened logs from the foundation left over. I had made sure to destroy the rest of the building when I came back from my travels.

I looked over to Winry after a few seconds, and she had a pitiful smile on her face as she grabbed my hand. She gave it a light squeeze.

"We aren't all perfect, but you are a pretty all right guy. You did your best." She whispered before leaning her head against my shoulder. I saw her face scrunch up for a second, and then she sort of sat up to look at me.

"Then where is your mother?" She questioned timidly.

I gulped loudly, and scratched the back of my head in worry. "She—uh—killed herself when I was traveling the country to find my father actually. I came back to this empty house when I was twenty-one. I've lived here alone for the past four years." I sort of whispered as I stood. I watched her hand come up to cover her mouth, and I could see the tears fill her eyes. I immediately grabbed her shoulders, and crouched in front of her.

"No, no, no. Don't cry, Winry. It's fine now, honestly. I wasn't in a good place for awhile spending my nights in the local bar and getting into a lot of fights, but I've come to terms with it. She wasn't strong enough to bear the burden of my brother, and some people are just like that. It happens, please don't cry." I told her reassuringly. She glanced at me with red eyes and used the corner of my shirt to wipe her eyes.

"But, Ed . . ."

"No, I don't want to hear the pity. I don't want you crying unless it's tears of happiness, you hear? C'mon I got some snacks in the kitchen we can eat, food is bound to cheer us up." I murmured to change the subject as I pulled her up from the couch. She nodded, and followed my lead as I took her into the kitchen. I swung open one of the larger cabinets and snatched up cookies. I tossed the package onto the counter top, and started digging into them. She carefully took one, and started cracking it apart to eat it. She still looked so saddened by my story, so I snapped my fingers to get her attention. I put two of them in my cheeks, and turned to Winry with a puffy smile. I blew a raspberry at her, and I received a giggle in return. There it was.

"You're so silly, Ed."

"It's my job to make people laugh even if it's at my own expense." I retorted after I chewed up the cookies and swallowed them. We bantered back and forth for another hour or two happily after I diverted away from the conversation of my past however I learned quite a lot about her actually.

She was married for two years before she decided to divorce that fool of a husband, and she was employed at one of the biggest hospitals in Central. She was actually the head nurse there, but she took a leave of absence after some disturbing harassment from her ex-husband. She would spend her summers in Reseembool as a child, but at her grandmother's frolicking in the fields with her parents. Said parents had passed on a few years earlier unfortunately. Her father had died when she was a teenager from an illness, and her mother had just passed a year ago in a car accident. She was at peace with it like just like how I was at peace with my demons.

She yawned with a big stretch of her arms after almost chugging her whole glass of water, and I chuckled on my exhale of breath. I patted her back, and stood with a screech of the stool.

"We should get to bed. I have a guest bedroom upstairs you can have." I mentioned as I climbed the stairs with her in tow. After fumbling in the dark with only a candle to light my way I brought her to the room right across from mine. I let the door creak open, and I strutted in before setting the candle on the bedside table. I turned on my heels, and nodded at her.

"My room is right across the hall if you need anything just holler. There is also a bathroom right past that door." I explained while pointing my finger at the room next to the closet. She thanked me quietly with her head down before coming up to me.

"Ed?"

"What?"

She padding around nervously for a second before enveloping me in her arms, and pulling me close to her body. I was a bit uneasy at first before I wrapped my arms around her in return. I rested my chin on top of her head, and inhaled the scent of her hair. It still smelled of lavender, a hint of bleach, but mostly of rain. I rubbed my hand against the small of her back as she pulled away to stare up at me. Every moment she was surprising me, enthralling me, and just being so damn beautiful. I couldn't stop the movement of my hands as I brought them up to her cheeks. I brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair before I leaned down a few inches to stop right in front of her lips. I could feel her breath wash across my face when she realized how close I was, and her fingers tightened on the skin near my hips. I licked my lips in worry, and placed one of my hands at the back of her head. My hands threaded through the knotty, but glossy hair beneath her bun as I wrapped my left arm around her back. I cocked my head ready to lean in, but her whimpered stopped me.

"Is this okay?" I said quietly fearful for rejectoin. I heard her swallow since I was so close to her and her breathing went ragged again. I could feel the room was heating up rapidly even with me being shirtless. Her hands wandered up to my pectorals, and she played with the tiny chest hairs plastered there.

"Ed,"

"Oh, no." I whined a bit louder as I pulled away from her grasp. I was such an idiot. How could I believe that she actually liked me? I was a mess. I was just some low life farmer out in the sticks, she was a gorgeous upper class woman with an exciting job. All I did was pick carrots and corn for a living now. She possibly couldn't see me in the same light as I saw her. I leaned away while scratching the back of my head. "I'm sorry, Winry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Ed, stop freaking out for a second." She laughed with hands on her hips. I plopped myself on the bed in shame, and covered my burning embarrassment with my hands.

"I'm sorry I seemed a bit off put. I just haven't kissed anybody in awhile—let alone any other man besides my ex-husband. It's just some issues I have, I have to regain my confidence in myself again, if that makes sense?" She explained as she came to sit next to me. She ran her hands through my bangs, and I wanted to hum in content at the feel of her fingers. I sighed, and put my hand on her thigh softly. I let my fingers drag up and down the fabric of the shorts she was wearing, and then rest the full weight onto her knee.

"No, this isn't fair to you. You're a guest in my home, and I freaked you out. I'm sorry, Winry. You just fascinate me. You are the first woman in awhile that I have been interested in, and my stupid brain took control."

"Then let it take control for just a second." She chided as she turned my head to look at her.

"What?"

"Just kiss me, Ed." She demanded before yanking my head towards her own. Our lips crashed a bit clumsily, but once the gears in my head starting running I corrected our placement. She tasted sweet from the cookies and a bit like the cigarette she had earlier. I squeezed my eyes shut as my hand gripped her thigh to anchor myself to reality. She was the one to first investigate my mouth as she let her tongue slightly tap my own. I hummed in delight as I pulled her closer to me. Her right leg swung over my left, and I continued to massage her leg making sure not to go too far. She pulled at the hairs on the back of neck, and I never wanted her to let me go. This just felt right, it felt like the missing piece to something deep inside.

She detached her mouth from mine to catch her breath. I just wanted to laugh at her flustered face, but I found it more endearing. I swiped my thumb across her cheekbone, and grinned at her sloppily.

"So I take it you kind of have a thing for me too?" I said out of breath.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't. I have to admit, I was scared of you when you came galloping up on that big horse, but damn I can't just refuse a man who is just so sexy." She responded with a tiny laugh. My pride inflated a bit at her words, and I was happy she at least shared the same feelings I did.

"As much as I want to continue this, you have to know. I just got divorced not too long ago, and my body is shaking actually right now." She said with a soft voice, and held out her vibrating hand. I took it between both of mine, and rubbed to calm her down. "So, can we take it easy? I know most guys don't want to hear that, but-"

"Winry, I can take this slower than molasses. I understand you're still in an odd place, but I like you. I like you too much that it scares me. The minute I saw you cursing like a sailor on leave I knew you were something special despite your attitude." I told her truthfully.

"Thanks, Ed. That's amazing to her. My ex-husband rushed into everything with me, and it kind of broke me now."

"Would you mind telling me a bit about him? I mean, only if you want to. I found it's incredibly liberating to vent." I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said before leaning against me. "We met while in college together. He was charismatic and the first guy in a long time to take notice of me. He was really nice and caring until we decided to elope after a year of dating. He turned into this controlling freak and one of my best friend's is a guy-mind you he is actually gay-but he thought I was sleeping with him. He actually started getting violent the more I worked and didn't conform to his ideas of me being a housewife, we went to therapy but it just didn't help. When he started coming to my work and harassing me about the male doctors I finally had enough. Pitt is just a really scary guy when he gets in on of his moods. I couldn't take the constant stress anymore so I divorced him. He's been on the hunt for me ever since, and I was on my way to my Grandmother's because he had broken into my apartment. That's actually how I got the bruises, I was home, but luckily my neighbors heard me yell and called the police. Hopefully he is still in custody there."

I pondered for a moment as I rubbed her shoulder in comfort. This guy seemed like a nutcase, but a deep dark part of me couldn't really blame him because Winry was a very attractive woman. I would be fearing her charms as well, but not to the point of violence. I cleared my throat hoping she didn't know the answer to my next question. "So, does that mean he followed you out here . . . you think?"

She exhaled sharply, and pushed away from me slightly. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, if he shows up here, he's going to get a fuckin' lesson in Southern manners." I seethed with a clenched fist. I glanced back at her, and I noticed she was a bit scared at the thought of that. I pulled her against me and crushed her to my chest while I kissed the crown of her head. "Don't worry, Winry. You're safe here."

"Thank you, Ed."

"You know you thank me too much." I laughed at her words.

"There's nothing else I can think of to say, you idiot!"

"I'm sure there is a way you can repay me later, for now, my job is to watch over you. I will gladly take on that role."

"Thank-"

I gave her a knowing look, and she just giggled to herself. "All right, I got to sleep Farmer Ed. You should too."

I nodded, and stood to take my leave. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep next to a beautiful woman and restrain myself all night. Her hand lingered on my own so I leaned down, and planted a feather light kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Winry."

"Goodnight, Ed." She retorted before I exited her bedroom, and shut the door softly behind me. I rested my body against the door emotionally exhausted and let my hands go up to free my hair from the confines of the rubber band.

"Hopefully I can sleep tonight." I whispered to myself before retreating to my own room, creating a safe barrier between the blonde beauty and I. Before I set to try and sleep I leaned under my bed to pull out a dark case. I unclipped all the latches, and cradled the pump action shotgun in my hands. I carried it with me as I started rummaging through the closet to find some shells. I snatched two out of a shoe box in the back of the closet and slipped them into the cartridge. I clicked the safety on and rested the ebony piece of metal by my bedside table. I exhaled a stressed breath, and removed my sweatpants to sleep comfortably. I made sure to check the placement of the gun one last time before I closed my eyes force myself to sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related! Hope you all enjoy this AU prompt. Let me know what you think!


End file.
